


someone like him.

by kittysneaker



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: IM SORRY OK??, M/M, Self Harm, bad grammar, mentioned of self harm scars, read at your own risk!!, why isnt this ship popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: "I don't know where it's hurt." The silver haired male said, not looking at him as he spoke.He pulled another band-aid out of the box and place another on Hyun's wrist, this time it's a pink band-aid."But when someone hurt you, you gotta make it obvious that it's hurt." he continue,Hyuk rub the black haired male's wrist gently as he ask, "Is it hurt?"
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Cha Hyun-Soo, hyuk lee/hyun cha
Comments: 36
Kudos: 142





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> this literally kinda inspired by Hyun and Eun scene in sweet home on Netflix, but i change it a lil bit :D so enjoy AHa-  
> that one scene when Hyun faint?? and Eun accidently saw his wrist. (but instead of Eun, It's Hyuk)
> 
> PLEASE aware that there's gonna be a lot grammar error and im not planning to fix it,, i only reread this twice and upload it.

The corridor and whole floor was empty and silent, the only sound he could hear was his heavy breathing and hiccups as he limping slowly toward the closer infirmary.

His vision were static and his whole body were shaking, but he try not to pay much mind and try his hardest to ignore the warm liquid that slowly oozing out caused his pant to went damp.

"Fuck." He cried under his breath as he open the drawer and try to search whatever, something, alcohol or bandages that he could use to cover his fresh open wound. Not that it matter since the monster inside of him will heal his wound soon eventually.

Hyun almost jumped out of his skin when he pulled out bandages and turn around, only to find a guy almost his age standing behind him with his usual cynical smile while staring hole at him. He wasn't sure how long the silver haired male were standing there, or that he followed him here or maybe perhaps, he actually here before he did.

Hyuk remaining silent as he watch Hyun slowly walking, limping, to get pass him. Eyes not leaving his shaking frame while the black haired boy didn't even spare a glance at him.

"Hyun." the silver haired male started, "let me help you patch that up." he offered,

Hyun stopped moving for a seconds, before shook his head as response and continue making his way toward the infirmary exit, but he stopped his track when Hyuk suddenly rush toward him and pulled him by his wrist.

He flinch at the sudden touch as his heart began to racing again. yet he can't find energy to fought back, so he let himself being lead by the silver haired male toward the nearest sofa. 

Hyuk slowly push him to take a seat. he refused at first, but he eventually gave in because his was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Hyuk kneel in front of him and took the bandage from his palm and begin to observe his legs. He slowly pulled up Hyun's pant, only to grimace to see a big bloody cuts in process of slowly healing, and yet, the healing were slow and blood still oozing out from the open wound. He carefully wrap the bandage around Hyun's calves and noticed how the black haired male were a lot thinner than the rest. Of course no one here could get fat with the limited amount of food, yet Hyun look sickly pale and skinny than others. 

He is literally just skin and bone. He's surprise how Hyun didn't get smashed and torn apart by the monsters inside this building, though, maybe his inner monster play the important part in keeping his owner alive too.

Hyun crook his head to side as he watch the silver haired male work, treating his wound carefully as if Hyun will cry like a baby if he accidentally wrapped too tight.

After making sure the blood cleaned and the wound wrapped neatly, Hyuk slowly get up from his previous position. Look almost proud at his own bandaging skills.

Hyun muttered a weak 'thank you' to the silver haired male's help as Hyuk hummed as response,

Hyun raise his left leg to observe the bandage that wrapped around his calves neatly, he let out sigh before looking up, only to see the silver haired male stare at him with same look he did previously when he limping here. He turn away to avoid Hyuk's pinning stare, his tired eyes locked on the medicine drawer next to the sofa he were sitting.

There's so many type of pills that he never seen before, not interested, he crook his head to other side of the sofa. Closing his eyes, not that he care to learn about it anyway so why is it matter to try to remember?

His body became slack and relaxed as time went on.  
He bet the silver male would leave him alone if he pretend to be asleep, so he did.

except he actually fall asleep for real as drowsiness slowly took over him and his vision went blurred the second he close his eyes.  
His head fogging as darkness slowly covering every light around him.

\-------------------------

After a few moment passed by, Hyun get up from his sleeping state with loud gasp. His body covered with cold sweat as he began to look around the room for anything to pull him back to reality.  
Falling asleep randomly would be considered as suicidal these day, especially sleeping somewhere that you shouldn't be.

"Are you finally awake?"

Hyun's body flinch and began to tense at the voice source, he look up to see Hyuk were sitting on a red plastic chair opposite him with book in hand.

"h-huh?" the black haired male shot another question instead of answering the previous question.

Hyuk close the book he were reading and place it on the nearby bookshelf. then he took something that look like a small box in his hand and make his way toward the sofa Hyun were sitting on. 

He kneeling in front of him and open the small box lid and pulled out a yellow band-aid. 

Hyun stare at him confusedly when he reach out to pull his wrist toward him and put the band-aid on his wrist scars.   
"I don't know where it's hurt." The silver haired male said, not looking at him as he spoke.

He pulled another band-aid out of the box and place another on Hyun's wrist, this time it's a pink band-aid.

"But when someone hurt you, you gotta make it obvious that it's hurt." he continue,

Hyuk rub the black haired male's wrist gently as he ask, "Is it hurt?"

Hyun bite his tongue and lower his gaze before mumble weakly, "No.. It doesn't."  
it came out like whisper, almost as he speak to himself and not for the world to hear him.

Hyuk doesn't seem like he convinced by his answer but he decided not pry him too much.   
He get up from his kneeling position and throw the band-aid box on Hyun's lap.

Hyun barely caught it as it fall between his thigh and the sofa he were sitting.   
Before he could mutter a 'thank you', Hyuk already closing the infirmary door behind him and left Hyun alone with his thoughts.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyun, wait." a voiced stopped him from his track. He turn his head to look the voice source.
> 
> Hyuk holding something, that look like a book in his hand. Waving it in the air with lazy motion.
> 
> "This book is yours." he said,
> 
> "huh?" Hyun raised his eyebrows,
> 
> "This list say, it was yours, or, was requested to get picked.. for you." Hyuk holding out the list in front of his face,  
> 'Novel, for Hyun Cha' written with slightly messy and rushed handwriting.
> 
> Hyun mouth gap open slightly,
> 
> 'someone actually requested him to find something for him..?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to continue this fanfic ppfft A  
> basically im gonna turn this fanfic into something else yeee HGDHSGD A  
> sorry for bad grammar!! :( we die like jayh- (i mean we die like man-)

When Hyun got back from the infirmary, all eyes are on him like he just grew two heads. Some of them are from curiosity, some of them are concern, but most of them are the filled with fear and despise.  
  
A knot begin to tied up in Hyun's stomach as he swallow lump of saliva in his throat.  
  
He slowly walk, trying to get past the crowds with his head hang low,  
he need to give the stuff he picked on the run no matter how heavy his body feel right now.  
  
They have right to fear him, to hate him even. Hyun is a monster and he already know the obvious, he could be turning anytime, and harm them anytime. They couldn't even blink when he was around.  
  
A few month ago, Hyun always dreaming to be in position like this. Where everyone was scare of him. Where everyone want to run away from him in fear they'll get torn apart by him. If they were afraid of him, then they wouldn't push him around, kick him and yelled at him for no reason. They won't add him in a groupchat filled with people who _used_ to be his friends and told him to kill himself _everyday_.  
  
But now he wasn't sure if he should be delighted to be treated this way. People walk pass him with fear in their eyes, shaking and holding their breath until he's out of their sight.  
  
He can hear people murmur and exchange words when he walk pass them, word ' _monster_ ' and ' _shush, he'll hear us._ ' get tossed around like prayers. As if he couldn't hear, but he didn't care.  
  
They can try to reach him to his core all they want. To get on his nerve, to get him out of their life.  
It doesn't matter.  
  
Hyun surprised when he open the security room to find Jisu and Jayhun waiting for him instead of just, Hyuk, usually. They were talking to Hyuk and Eun before he open the door. Jisu and Jayhun greet him with warm smile upon his arrival, while the Lee's siblings gave him the usual look.  
  
"Welcome back!" Jisu said, making her way toward him with open arm.  
  
Hyun only blink at her as response before scratching his head awkwardly, receiving Hyun's response, Jisu pulled her arm back and laugh awkwardly. "I uhm- sorry, that was overfriendly, I'm glad you manage to return back in one piece." Jisu said, not looking at Hyun out of embarrassment.  
  
"Welcome back." Jayhun said behind her, he gave Hyun's shoulder a soft pat.  
  
Hyun muttered a weak 'thank you' before shrugging off his backpack to take out stuff he assigned to get, he took out a list with neat handwriting and place it on the security room table. He then snake his hand inside his backpack and pulled out more random stuffs, female essential stuff, books, food, batteries and other stuff he's not interested in knowing what it was used for. When he's done emptying his backpack, he closed the zip and shrug it on his shoulder back before making his way toward the door.  
  
"Hyun, wait." a voiced stopped him from his track. He turn his head to look the voice source.  
  
Hyuk holding something, that look like a book in his hand. Waving it in the air with lazy motion.  
  
"This book is yours." he said,  
  
"huh?" Hyun raised his eyebrows,  
  
"This list say, it was yours, or, was requested to get picked.. for you." Hyuk holding out the list in front of his face,  
' _Novel, for Hyun Cha_ ' written with slightly messy and rushed handwriting.  
  
Hyun mouth gap open slightly,  
  
'someone actually requested him to find something for _him_..?'  
  
Hyun slowly took the pink book off Hyuk's hand, he eyeing the book for a seconds before looking back at Hyuk who's busy scanning the list. Jisu and Jayhun was talking about something with Eun, not even noticing when he left.  
  


\-----------------

Hyun place his make up weapon, or also known as _spear_ on the plastic chair near his mattress they provided in the cell they locked him in. He was curious who requested the novel and why they request it for him, he sat on the mattress and studying the worn out book. It's seem like the person who own the book previously like it a lot, a few pages got folded and marked with highlight. He read the novel tittle and rose his eyebrows together.

_**'Someone like him'** _

was the novel tittle, it written with bold italic font.

He search for the novel genre and almost cringe at the novel genre, it's a _love_ genre.  
and this person literally requested and **_gifted_** it to him.

Hyun let out soft sigh as he shifted his position on his mattress, trying to get comfortable while slowly turn on the pages.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A few hours passed, he let out yawn and stretch his body until it let out weak pop sound.  
He fold the novel page he was reading and place it next to his head. The book wasn't actually bad as he imagine, instead, it's kinda interesting and had him almost _excited_ to know what happened page after pages.

It was basically typical book for Highschool student in love, but with plot twist and a little bit of spice.

The main character was a guy,  
and he is in love with a _guy_.

When he first glance at the book cover, he make a assumption that it just normal love novel with girl as the main character and she have a crush on his childhood boy friend or something, but it's all proved wrong when he read a few pages and it stated that the main character was a guy, and he have a crush on his bestfriend which also a guy. He didn't understand how and why would the main character manage to develop a strong feeling toward someone who have same gender as him, yet he could understand the pain the main character had to endure, and there was his bestfriend. Showing him affection and telling him _everything's gonna be alright_ when he run away from home after his parents found out he was gay.

The scene when the main character was crying at the park at the middle of night, and his best friend, dialing his number to see if he was doing alright. When he noticed the main character's sound a little bit off through the phone call, he asked where the main character was and if he's alright. He sound almost too sweet that the main character wished _he could die_ for having crush on someone so out of league like him. He broke down almost immediately when he let out and cried on the phone with his bestfriend about his parents.  


"You're disgusting." that's what they told him, he watched with wide eyes when his father rip off the sketch book he drew two guys holding hand.

 _"No one could ever endure something like that."_ Then the main character said into the phone with tears covered face and snot in his nose.

That part really hit Hyun in different level, the pain in his chest that he felt when reading the breaking point part had him surprised.

Hyun was sure he and the main character are very different, yet the way the main character portray his sadness and breaking down had Hyun feel something. He can relate with the character about he had to endure the pain alone without his parents knowing nor _**care**_ enough to notice that he was struggling. He would give thumbs up to whoever wrote this novel for portraying the pain so surreal.

Hyun had to stop at couple part to inhale and wipe his face,  
it's sting.

and almost painful to keep on reading.

It's like the main character was him, and how he was no different to stray cat that cross the road without looking. Not knowing or _care_ that it'll get hit by a car anytime.

That's him.

A stray cat that not care enough to get hit by a car.

Hyun stare at the ceiling above him, no one even came to check up on him when he entered his cell an hours ago. It didn't matter since he get to waste his time on the novel he didn't even know who the owner was. And why did it requested and gifted to him.

What's the person motive?

and why, a novel like this, a love, _**no**_ ,

a gay love story novel, requested for him.

What's the messages the person try to tell him?

Hyun's stomach growl the more he try to use his useless brain to think, he sighed before he get up and make his way toward the door.

He kinda wished everyone was asleep so he can sneak in the convenience store and ask Wook for food. Even if it was little. As much as he wished he was dead, he didn't want to die out of starvation. Not before he finished reading the love novel.

He walk in the cold and dark hallway without even looking his surrounding, his head hang low as he try to focus more on what food he wanted to eat. Of course it could be a piece of cookie or a small slice of bread. But it doesn't matter, food is food. Who was him to complaint?

"What are you doing here?"

Hyun almost jump out of his skin when a voice suddenly greet him from behind, he turn around so fast that his blood almost stop pumping inside his vein. His arm raised up as defense manner.

Eun looking at him almost concern when receiving so jumpy and startled response, she raised one eyebrows and crooked her head to side.

"I-Uh- I uhm." he stammer with his answer, he closed his eyes and try to breathe in. "I uh..just, take a walk." he finished,

Eun doesn't look like she's buying it, but she let him say whatever he want anyway and nodded understood.

"Well, walking alone in the dark, people would hit you in the head if they thought you're a monster you know?" She said, then tap a finger on her chin before added more. "Well, technically you're one but still."

Hyun bite his inner cheek before turn to left. Eun watch him slowly trying to drift away from her and shot a hand, pulled him by his hoodie sleeves.

"wait! I still haven't done yet."

"what do you-"

_**Growl** _

They both blink in surprised when Hyun's stomach growl, slashing the silent air for a moment.

Eun let go of Hyun's sleeves as he shift uncomfortably from where he stand. Rubbing his cold hand with his other cold hand.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, he nodded weakly as response. 

"Geez, come here." Eun said, walking faster pass him. She waited until the black haired male followed after her.

She lead him to the security office room, making a _shhh_ hand movement to keep quiet as everyone seem to fast asleep.  
When she pushed the door open, Hyun's eyes instantly locked with the figure who sitting on the security chair with game controller in his hand.

"Ignore him, come here." Eun said, pulling Hyun by his hoodie sleeves. He let himself being dragged.

She open a black drawer next to the security office door, and pulled out a pack of cookie and a small plastic filled with candies.

"Here, you can have this." She said and place the food on Hyun's palm.

"a-are you sure?? aren't this yours?" he asked, unsure,

"It's fine, beside, It's also that asshole's part, not entirely mine." She replied with shrug,

"...asshole's?"

She pointed at the grey haired male who had his eyes glued to the monitor screen, "That guy."

'oh..' Hyun say weakly, he look down the candies in his hand. Eun stare at Hyun for a minutes before turn to look at her brother who still had his full attention to his boring video game.

"Why bringing your first love here, Eun?" Hyuk suddenly said out of blue, his eyes still didn't shift from the computer screen. His fingers moving faster on the game controller as he speak.

"My first-? Are you fucking kidding me?" She say in disbelief, she look almost angry than embarrassed,

Eun clench her fist before pout, Hyun's eyebrows rose together watching her pout and stomping her feet in annoyance.

"You're more stupid that I thought you was." She spat before walking pass Hyun, she left without looking back and slam the door shut with force.

Hyun flinch, he stare at the door for a moment, unsure how to react or what to do. When Hyun turn to look at Hyuk, the silver haired male was looking at him with his casual sinister smile,

"She always react that way when I point out the obvious." Hyuk said shrugging,

"..right." Hyun replied, looking away from Hyuk's gaze.

"Still, slamming the door was a little bit childish, She could attract all the monsters near this building and get us killed anytime." Hyuk added again followed by unnecessary snickers. Hyun wasn't sure if he should laugh along or panic. Yeah, they could get killed anytime, but is it actually okay for the other male to laugh knowing they'll die?

"Whatever, eat that up. You could turn into monster if you're hungry and desire to eat something, right?" Hyuk said,  
Hyun's eyes wide, his mouth turn into thin line as Hyuk speak. "Don't eat anyone here if you're hungry, kay."

"....She was right, you're an asshole." Hyun replied, sticking his tongue out.

Hyuk faking being upset while pointing the candies Hyun were holding. "That wasn't nice of you, that's _my_ part afterall." 

Hyun rolled his eyes as response before making his way toward the nearby drawer, he flop down on the floor and begin digging into the chocolate chips cookie. Not caring about the world around him, the only thing that keep his thoughts at bay was the chocolate chips cookie.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you upset?" Hyuk asked, Hyun almost didn't register that Hyuk was talking to him.
> 
> "H-Huh?" He stammer as response,
> 
> "Are you upset that I didn't sleep? Are you worry about me? How cute." Hyuk chuckled,
> 
> Hyun took a few seconds to process what was the taller one between them saying, before his face heated up instantly,   
> "I don't-?? Huh??"

"Aren't you gonna go to sleep?"  
  
  
  
Hyun look up from the candy wrapper he had been twisting for 30 minutes now before raise one eyebrows.  
  
  
"Are you worried that your weapon will be tired all day and not good enough for fighting?" Hyun asked sarcastically, sticking his tongue out at the taller male in front of him. Hyuk still have his casual sinister smile on, not looking angry or upset at Hyun's response, instead, his smile grew wider at his remarks.  
  
"Come on, you're making me seem like a bad person, you know I'm not using you." Hyuk shook his head, he place his game controller on the security office table and switch off the monitor with one swift motion, eyes not leaving the black haired male figure who's sitting on the floor. Hyun had his arm wrapped around his legs and his fingers twisted the candy wrapper boringly.  
  
"As if." Hyun rolled his eyes, he should be getting to bed soon anyway since hes done eating, beside, it was true, he'll be tired all day if he didn't. And he won't be good enough for fighting if he's tired.  
  
  
_He won't be good enough for anything._  
  
  
  
He bite at his inner cheek, ignoring how painful it feel. It doesn't matter.  
  
Hyun look up to realized the silver haired male was looking at him, no, staring at him with unreadable expression. His casual sinister smile got replaced with thin line and empty eyes. Now that he thinks about it, he never saw Hyuk sleeping anywhere before.  
  
Sure, Hyuk doesn't go on a run like him, and he doesn't fight monster often. He had seen Hyuk walking around giving people orders, and checking out on his little sister Eun here and there. But now that he think about it, he never seen Hyuk joining everyone's else in their sleeping fort. Is he even sleeping?  
  
He couldn't see Hyuk's face well since his face mostly hidden under his geeky glasses, and he doesn't show much expression other than his annoying grin, sinister smile and laughs. And then there's the unreadable empty expression.  
  
Hyun squint his eyes to get better look of the other male in front of him before speaking,  
  
"Well..uhm, aren't you gonna sleep too?" Hyun asked, mentally punching himself for being nosey. Whenever Hyuk sleep or not, it doesn't have anything to do with him. Stop crawling on people sleeves, Hyun. You gonna leave stain! After all, Hyun is nothing but parasite that should be get rid off. _Disgusting_.  
  
Hyuk look almost suprise at his sudden question, his mouth turn into soft smile as he shifted on his seat. Now fully facing Hyun.  
  
"And you care?" Hyuk shot him another question instead of answering his, chuckling softly.  
  
"Uhm— shut up." Hyun gave him glare, he clenching the candy wrapper in his hand. His face suddenly feel warm, wait, everything feel warm. Is this security office have heater or something??  
  
Hyuk raise both of his arm, stretching hard before put it behind his head,  
  
"I can't sleep." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
Hyun blink, curiously enough to ask him more question when he should've shut up, _nobody care about what you're thinking Hyun_.  
  
"Is that so..? aren't you tired? I uh, you seem busy during the day, so i thought..." then he trailed off, unable to speak anymore. He shouldn't speak to begin with.  
  
"You thought?" Hyuk encourage,   
  
Hyun closed his eyes, inhaling loudly,  
"No, sorry, nevermind, it doesn't matter." Hyun lower his head, so that Hyuk couldn't see the face he's making right now,  
the tired and kicked puppy expression, he's exhausted and light headed. Maybe he should've gone to bed a few hours ago.  
  
Hyuk crooked his head to side before sighed, "Huh, whatever."  
  
Hyun almost wince at the Hyuk's obvious disappointment tone, but he choose to shove it at the back of his head instead of bringing it up.  
  
Hyuk lean against the worn out office chair, eyes looking up at the dusty ceiling.  
  
Hyun remain silent on the floor, his nails now digging into the candy wrapper anxiously,  
  
"I think you should sleep now, we need you tomorrow." Hyuk said, breaking up the uncomfortable aura floating around them, His eyes however, doesn't budge from the ceiling. He probably watching spider eating it prey since he somehow, look _amused_ with faint smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Hyun hesitate at first, but word come rushing out of his mouth before he realized it, "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Hyuk replied, he still had his sinister smile on, but his voice sound flat than usual. Almost as if there's something else occupying his mind, word stuck on his tongue, yet the leader, always, manage to kept it somewhere hidden where people couldn't reach.  
  
"..I don't know.." The black haired male found himself said quietly, voice low and weak, yet it still manage to reach Hyuk's ears, earning one raised eyebrows and curious expression before he continued, "But i feel like, if you.. wanted to keep everyone at their bay, i think— I think you should take care of yourself too."  
  
Hyuk chuckled at him, bringing one hand to wipe at his nose smugly. "It's fine, beside, who will watch over you guys if It isn't me?"  
  
Hyun bite his bottom lips, hesitate at first, but he was tired, he was too drowsy to even care to keep his thought to himself.  
  
"Then what will we do if something happened to you?" he said under his breath, he didn't mean to came out angry or annoyed, yet he did, and he almost regret it when Hyuk's expression instantly dropped, almost if he was taken aback when Hyun suddenly raise his voice. His eyes twitch at his remarks and his mouth turn into thin line.  
  
Hyuk lower his gaze so now their eyes locking with each other,  
  
"Nothing will happen to me." Hyuk said plainly, he try to sound reassuring, yet he sound flat and the unreadable expression makes it harder for Hyun to gulp down the word, to believe him, to trust him that nothing gonna happen.  
  
Maybe his doubtful face gave it away, or maybe the way he hug his own body closer show that he didn't fully believe in him. He almost flinch when Hyuk suddenly reach down, ruffling Hyun's black locks.  
  
Hyun's head shot up by the time Hyuk pulled his hand back,  
  
Hyuk offered him a small smile, for once, he seem genuine. It's not the usual sarcastic or that one smile that had hidden meaning behind it that he always offered to everyone else, "I want you to believe in me." Hyuk said,  
  
The spot where Hyuk had placed his hand feel warm, it send electric sparks down Hyun's spine and butterfly partying at the pit of his stomach. He run his hand on his own head, as if he trying to grab where the silver haired male's hand had touched.  
  
"..then act like it." Hyun said under his breath, he turn to look away from Hyuk. His eyes locked on the candy wrapper instead, mentally burning hole in it when he stare too hard on the plastic piece. He couldn't look at Hyuk for more than seconds without feeling another electric sparks flicker down his spine,  
"Then act like nothing won't happen to you.", his voice came low. Luckily enough for him, Hyuk's had full ears on him, listening to every word that left his mouth.  
  
He hear a shirt sound shifted and a chair got dragged on the concrete floor in front of him,  
  
"Hyun." Hyuk said, "Look at me."  
  
As much as he didn't want to, Hyun still turn his head toward the silver haired male. He almost flinch when Hyuk crouching in front of him with his face only inch apart from his, since when did he was this close that he can feel the other body heat and warm breath hitting his cold face.  
  
"Are you upset?" Hyuk asked, Hyun almost didn't register that Hyuk was talking to him.  
  
"H-Huh?" He stammer as response,  
  
"Are you upset that I didn't sleep? Are you worry about me? _How cute_." Hyuk chuckled,  
  
Hyun took a few seconds to process what was the taller one between them saying, before his face heated up instantly,   
"I don't-?? Huh??"  
  
He dropped the plastic wrapper and raise his hand in front of Hyuk's face so he could prevent the silver haired male from seeing his face. He can hear Hyuk's snickers at his response. Hyuk place his hand on Hyun's hand, slowly lowering Hyun's hand so that he can see little bit of Hyun's face, he amused to see how the black haired male's face redder than usual.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly, he squish Hyun's hand gently. His gesture caused Hyun to raise up his face a little to look at him confusedly.  
"Thank you for worrying about me."  
  
Hyun's mouth gap open slightly, when no word came out out of his mouth, he lower his gaze and mutter a 'hum' under his breath. His sluggish body feel warm, having the other male so close to him with Hyuk's hand still, holding his.   
  
As his body feel heavier and his head feel like it fill with cotton, he almost lean into the warm palm that caressing his cheek. His vision were blurred, yet he manage to see color of silhouette of Hyuk, now sitting cross legged in front of him, caressing his cheek.  
  
He should go back to his cell.  
  
Yet Hyuk's body heat,

was tempting.


	4. 04

_"How long you gonna isolate yourself in there?"  
  
  
"What's so special about him that you wanted to bring him along with us today?"  
  
  
"I don't even have a brother!"  
  
**Can I at least talk to you?**  
  
  
  
  
"It's your fault that my mom's died!!"  
**I just wanted to be a better person.  
  
  
**  
  
**I can't do anything.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

##  _There's nothing I can do!!_

  
  


  
  
_"Hey? Come on, don't tell me you're already out of it."_  
  
Hyun let out one trembling breath as he struggles to breathe, his chest heave and his body ache. His vision blurred. He try to move from the floor, only to get kicked in his stomach caused him to lay on his side as blood begin to oozing out of his nose slowly, dripping onto the dirty toilet floor.  
  
Laughter and mocking noise echoing the room as Hyun's vision almost went black, his head hurt and his right arm, feel numb after one of the bully twisted it with full force.  
  
"I'm speaking to you, bitch. Respond to me!"  
  
Another strong kick planted on his side, sending him to other side of the room. He didn't try to struggle and let himself being kicked and step on. He kept his head on the cool floor, not daring to look up. He knew if he did, he'll only meet heartless eyes and dirty looks being thrown on him like he just killed someone.  
  
He didn't even flinch when a hand grab his hair, lifting him a few inches from the floor and turn his head to side so that the owner of the hand could see his bruised and beaten up face.  
  
"You arrogant whore, since when did you learn to act so disrespectful? Fucking disgusting." The guy say with mocking tone before spitting out on Hyun's face,  
  
Ignoring the terrible headache and his aching stomach, Hyun let himself being dragged across the floor onto one of the toilet stall. He had decided to let auto pilot to take over his mind and his body, he didn't care, it doesn't matter. Sooner or later, the bell will rang and the bullies will leave him alone. He'll limp to his classroom like usual and pretend like nothing's happen. Sometimes he wondered if he already gotten use to it by now, maybe he had been conditioned.  
No,  
He wasn't gotten use to it, He was just numb. He was numb to it all.  
  
When he got lifted by his hair and head shoved into the toilet bowl, he let it be, it's the usual harassment and bullying. They'll eventually stop when Hyun's face turn pale and purple from the lack of air.  
  
His body flinch hard when he feel a rough hand wrapped around his neck, gripping too hard that he almost gag on his own saliva and mixed blood. He begin to trashed around, only to get shoved into the toilet bowl deeper and bubble of air begin to escape from his mouth.  
  
Wait, this is different than before.  
  
_Are they actually trying to kill him?_  
  
  
They usually just shove his head into the dirty water, trying force him to drink the water out of the toilet bowl. It's never including them trying to drown him. He try to scream, to stop whatever the other guy were doing, but the strong hand just holding him in place.  
  
A few background noise echoing his head, before a voice speak,  
"What are you doing, boss?"  
  
The person behind him let out a dark chuckles as he hand grip harder around Hyun's neck, giving him hard grip that will probably leave bruise and cut off Hyun's oxygen.  
  
"I wanted to try something new, aren't you guys bored? Nobody will miss him if he die anyway."  
  
He replied, pulled Hyun's head out of the toilet bowl for seconds to let Hyun breathe before shoving back with full force.  
  
"Yeah, but still...aren't this.. too much? What if- What if he actually die?" Another voice asked, almost sound anxious.  
  
The person behind him click his tongue, he pulled Hyun's head out of toilet bowl, letting Hyun breathe for the second time, though, Hyun can barely inhale as water and mixed blood stuck inside his nostril.  
  
"It's fine, you can just watch if it's bothering your pussy much." He spat, he went silent for a moment, gripping Hyun's neck harder, cutting the only air that probably left in his respiratory system.  
  
"It's okay, _poor little Hyun_. I will pay for your funeral, does that sound nice to you?" He say with mocking tone,  
  
Hyun struggle to breath, dark spot begin to filled his vision.  
_  
No-_  
  
"Wait."  
It's like God answering his prayer, the hand around his neck loosed instantly and the figure behind him got up and back away from him.  
Hyun inhale the air as much as he could, he slowly reach up to his neck, rubbing it and coughing. Saliva and mixed snot came out of his mouth into the toilet bowl.  
  
"Then they will find out that I am a murder, Oh no, How _stupid_ can I be?"  
The guy behind him said, faking to be worried. Though a few seconds later he chuckled and pulled Hyun by his hair.  
  
"Unless.. they couldn't find my finger print on you, then your death won't be matter."  
Hyun feel like the world had stop spinning and bucket of cold water got splashed on him.  
  
"Hey mutt, bring me the knife cutter." The guy said to the guy behind him, he let out hesitate noise but he obeyed anyway. Leaving him and motionless Hyun for a moment before he came back.   
  
"Good dog." He praised mockingly before he kneeled next to Hyun.  
"Here."  
  
Hyun didn't want to know, he didn't want to think.  
  
"If you let me slit your wrist, then I will stop coming after your family." The guy said, sending Hyun to the edge.  
  
He wanted to cry,  
It's sting.  
  
  
The mention of his family name makes his whole body shake, yet he couldn't find any energy to fight back. With shaking hand, he rolled up his uniform sleeves. The guy behind him laughed into his ear before pushed the sharp object onto his once flawless and pale skin, breaking it without mercy. Hyun had to bite onto his bottom lips as loud scream and cry almost escaped from his mouth.  
  
Every noise the bullies making sound like he was underwater, he couldn't breathe.  
  


**━━━━━━━**

  
Hyun get up with loud gasp, his eyes widened and his body drench in cold sweats.  
  
He struggles out of the warm cover and turn his head around too aggressive that he'll probably broke his neck in process. His body still in flight mode as he trying to figure out where he was.  
  
"Woah woah, hello, earth to Hyun, you good?"  
  
A voice ask, he turn toward the source of the voice.  
  
Jisu was sitting a few feet away from him on the mattress. She was holding something in her hand that look like a book.  
  
Hyun let out breath that he didn't realized he were holding when he realized it was just the older girl. He blink dumbly at her shocked expression before wiping at his own face with his palm, as if he was trying to wipe away the tension off his face. His breath was ragged and his body still trembling.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you have nightmare or something?" Jisu asked, her eyebrows rose together as she watch the black haired male struggle to breathe.  
  
Hyun try to inhale and exhale, everything suddenly feel heavy as his chest heave. He look down at his arm and the blanket under it, the band-aids that Hyuk placed on his scars still remain on his pale skin, untouched.  
  
He lick his lips, noticed how chapped and dry it feel before raising his head to look at the brunette near his feet, Jisu had worried expression plastered on her face.  
  
"W-Where am I?" he ask, his voice sound raspy from just waking up,  
  
Jisu place the book on the mattress and turn to fully facing him, she reach her hand and place it on Hyun's forehead.  
"We're at the security room. You apparently fall asleep here last night instead of your cell." Jisu replied, still tapping and checking on Hyun's forehead gently before added more, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
Hyun bite his bottom lips and closing his eyes, he lowering his head as another wave of headache begin to form at the back of his head.  
  
_He's alright, He's alright,  
He's safe here, Jisu here.  
_  
**_"̛̠̲͚̅͘Wh͔̳̏ỵ̡͋͋ ͕͞are y̭͋o͕̘͗̑ũ̝͕͒ ̬͔̆̒͐͟s̟̝͙̉͗͌o̢̗͓̪͛̌̌͝ ̢͇̆̾s͓͌̍͜u̳̮̿͘r͈͎͊͛̉͜ḙ̑?̭͊"  
_**  
Hyun's eyes shot open when he hear another voice echoing his head, voice that isn't Jisu's. A voice that sound _**a lot**_ like him.  
He turn to look at the brunette girl and open his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, he close his mouth and exhale.  
  
"Hyun.. you aren't breathing properly since you woke up.. and, you say something about.." Jisu trailed for a seconds, "something about _stop it_ and _help me_ in your sleep, What's wrong? Are you turning?"  
  
Hyun clench on his jacket sleeves, another headache wave through his head.  
  
"It's fine." He replied, almost as he try to convince himself more that he's alright instead of convincing Jisu.  
  
"Bullshit, if nothing bothering you, then why?" Jisu spat, looking more angry, yet he could see layer of concern and worry on her face aside from just angry. "Hyun, you can talk to me about anything, i already told you this before.." Jisu reach down to hold Hyun's hand, only for him to flinch and pulled away from her,  
  
they both look surprise at Hyun's sudden reaction, he lower his head and mutter a weak sorry,  
  
"I say I'm fine, Jisu, sorry.. I'm fine." he repeated,  
Jisu's heart clench painfully as she watch the black haired male repeating the word _i'm fine_ over and over again like broken record.  
  
"Jisu?"  
  
Jisu turn toward the voice source, Hyuk standing at the door frame with papers in his hand. She didn't realized when the silver haired male was there. He raise one eyebrows upon seeing Jisu waving both of her arm in the air, she look like she unsure what to do with her arms and trembling Hyun didn't explain the situation better.  
  
"Did i interrupt something?" he asked,  
  
"No- Hyun, he.." Jisu reply immediately, she look like someone just kick her puppy.  
"Hyun, he woke up and..i don't know, he seem like he had nightmare."  
  
Hyuk crook his head to side, curious enough, he stepping closer toward them. He had his sinister smile on.  
"Nightmare? for someone age like him?" he ask sarcastically,  
  
"Hyuk, _seriously_?" Jisu glare at him, ready to bark.  
  
"I'm kidding, really." He stop a few feet away from them and flop down on the security chair.  
  
He place the papers on the security table and study them silently,  
  
Hyun lower his head and brought his hand up to hold his head. He look so small and vulnerable, just like a kicked puppy.  
_what a sight for sore eyes_ , Hyuk thought to himself. he almost chuckle at his thought.  
  
"Hyun.." Jisu said, trying to get Hyun to look at her, but every movement she did only caused Hyun to flinch away.  
  
"Please go away.." Hyun whispered, he bite his inner cheek anxiously. Jisu look at Hyuk for help, only to glare at him when he shot her another casual sinister smile instead of trying to offer her a hand.  
Hyun inhaled before breathe out, his chest heave and ache painfully, "..I'm sorry."  
  
Jisu refused to leave when another choked sobs escaped from the black haired male's mouth, she try to reach for Hyun's hand but stopped her action when her being close to him only pushed Hyun to the edge of another breakdown.  
  
Jisu slowly got up, she give Hyun another worried look before she went for the exit. She stopped a few track away from the silver haired male who's sitting on the security guard chair, eyes still studying Hyun's shaking figure.  
  
"If you do something stupid to him." Jisu said out loud, back facing him. "I'll kill you."  
  
"I won't." Hyuk chuckle as response and shook his head, "How nice of you."  
  
Jisu clench her fist before reach down for the door knob, she twisted it open and slam shut the door behind her. Loud enough to make Hyun flinch, but not so loud to shook the entire building. She was a little quieter than Eun's door slamming technique, but it doesn't change the fact that they both abusing the door.  
  
Hyuk let out soft sigh, turning his attention back to the black haired male.  
  
"I've never seen people so panicked the moment they woken up." Hyuk started, he watch Hyun's knuckle turn white, gripping the blanket that covering his lower part too hard. "What was your dream about?"  
He sound almost curious, yet his face prove that he was bored and got nothing to do instead of actually caring toward him.  
  
Hyun bite onto his bottom lips, he feel sick. His head pulse violently, he feel like he wanted to throw up.  
  
Though Hyun knew it, if he did, nothing will came out. Just transparent yellowish liquid from the lack of nutrition, but if it's makes him feel better, then he wouldn't care.  
  
When Hyun look up from the blanket below him, he surprised to see Hyuk was staring at him with that one unreadable expression. He instantly replaced his empty expression with his casual sinister smile when he caught staring.  
  
Hyun open his mouth, he wanted to scream but nothing came out.  
  
  
_What is he afraid of?_  
  
He wanted to cry,  
He wanted to let it all out.  
  
  
It's the end of the world, he bet none of them are alive by now. His family who betrayed him are dead too. He is free, he don't have to be afraid of anyone anymore. Yet the dread was holding him, tearing him apart, and the guilt that begin to form at the pit of his stomach reminded him that everything was his fault.  
  
Hyun begin to crawl at his arm, scratching hard until his pale skin turn red and sting. He didn't stop until a warmer hand placed on top of his, preventing him from breaking his skin. The pink and yellow band-aid got stuck between his fingers,  
  
Hyuk didn't look like he was pleased, but he didn't look like he was mad at him either.  
  
He was.. somehow, face softened and looking _almost_ upset.  
  
"No, stop."  
  
If Hyun let the autopilot switch on, he probably won't understood what was the silver haired male was saying to him. He sound demanding, it was that one tone he use to get everyone's attention toward him when he's speaking, but it's not the usual tone that he used to get on their nerve. He sound a lot gentler as he begin to rub Hyun's knuckle with his thumb in circle motion. Massaging it way too soft that Hyun wished he wasn't dreaming, he didn't want to wake up to no one sitting next to him.  
  
To wake up to no one holding his hand. To wake up to wicked grins around him and more punches planted on his face.  
  
_"Hyun."_  
  
Hyun hate how he almost _melt_ when Hyuk wrap his hand around his, heated up the once cold skin.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Hyuk asked,  
  
When the question slip out of Hyuk's mouth, Hyun instantly reach up to his face. Almost cringe when he feel how warm and wet his face feel, tears coming out from his eyes like waterfall. He try to blink the tears away but it only proves the otherwise when the more he try, the harder it rushed out.  
  
He must look so pathetic, breaking down in front of the guy that he find annoying with his hopeless personality, Yet Hyuk was there.  
  
He stayed, and waited,  
watching Hyun brawling his eyes out instead of trying to pick him, to twist him even. Hyuk let him,  
  
Hyun feel like he was being torn apart, inside and outside. He was exhausted.  
He was tired of himself.  
  
  


###    
Ṕ̟̠̯͈͋̿͋̿͜Ã̡̻͎͐͢Ṭ͙͍̀̚͘͢͠H̜͊͘͢ETĪ̜C̨̝̹̘̽̀̚!̩͙̻̞̗̀̃̒̾͝!̼̘͚̱̋̆̎̚!̧͈̟̬̙̎͒͗̑̓

  
  
"Come here."  
  
Hyun look up, he let out gasp when he suddenly got pulled into warm embrace. His brain do a backflip when he try registered that Hyuk was holding him, "You're alright." he hear Hyuk whispered.  
  
"You're alright." Hyuk repeated into his ear,  
He feel a hand brushed his soft locks in soothing manner, sending him to another side of the universe as he melt completely inside Hyuk's hold. He didn't care how stupid he look, crawling onto the leader sleeves and leaving stain. Hyun was a parasite, a burden even if he had to explain himself. Yet he let his tears flow out, his shoulder shook slightly. He needed this.  
  
He needed this so much that he could die.  
  


**━━━━━━━**

He didn't know how many hours has passed, but it doesn't matter for his part at this point. Hyuk massaging Hyun's scalp with his arm still wrapped around him. Hyuk try to look down, only to find the shorter male was sleeping in his hold soundly. Hyun let out soft snore and his face look relaxed than he usually do when he's on his feet. Hyuk can see tears marks and how swollen his eyes look, he mentally cursing at himself.  
  
When Hyun woke up, he'll try to get him to speak. He wanted to know what had make him became like this.  
  
He wanted to know what had Hyun so traumatized and scared. He wanted to know what broke him.   
And he gonna try to fix him. He _needed_ to fix him.  
  
He want to make it less hurt for Hyun to handle, so then, Hyun would be smiling at him genuinely for the first time.  
  
  
Hyuk place a hand on his mouth, his eyes widen.  
  
No,  
  
  
It couldn't be..  
  
Did he really..?  
_In love **with** Hyun Cha?_


	5. 05

When he come back to his sense, Hyun let out groan and try to open his eyes. He mentally cursing at himself when the light of the room almost blinding him. His toe curled inside his socks as he raise up his hand, trying to cover his face from the blinding lights. His body feel way too warm that makes him instantly jolt awake. As far as he could remember, his cell was cold and the mattress he usually laying on weren't this soft and warm.  
  
Hyun got up immediately, he turn his head towards every direction. When his movement caused the whole blanket to shift, the figure behind him shift closer and wrapped it arm around his thin torso, pulling him back under the cover. Hyun panicked when he feel a warm breath hit his neck and a nose nuzzling against his skin.  
  
Hyun screamed and began to thrash around, his elbow hitting whoever was behind him, caused the other person to curse and got up. Hyun turn toward the figure behind him as fast as he could and raise both of his arm up in defense manner. His eyes widen when he realized it was only the silver haired male, Hyuk holding his own nose and curse under his breath.  
  
"What was that for?" Hyuk asked in disbelief, he still holding his nose. Luckily he didn't wear his glasses, or else Hyun probably broke it for the second time.  
  
Hyun's mouth gap open, his cheeks burnt before he lashed out, "I should be the one that ask you that! What- what are you doing??"  
  
"Huh?" Hyuk said in confusion and crooked his head to side. "What?"  
  
"Why are you- inside my blanket?" Hyun asked, stumbled backward.  
  
Hyuk stare at him for a second before he let out 'ah'. He pinch his nose bridge and reach for his glasses.   
"You fall asleep here last night." He explained while putting on his glasses, "Well, two day straight. And you fall asleep _on_ somewhere I supposed to sleep. Do you expected me to sleep on the floor?"  
  
Hyun look down, memories from last night washed over him in second. The breakdown, Jisu's protective word, and then, he fall asleep from the exhaustion. No wait, there's more. Before he fall asleep, he remembered how warm he feel. Hyuk's hold. Hyuk's hush word.  
  
  
 _"You're alright."_  
  
  
  
Hyun reach up for his cheeks, feeling how warm it feel under his palm.  
He look up to see Hyuk was looking, no, _staring_ at him before a sinister smile begin to creep up on his face. Covering the emotionless face in a seconds. Hyun couldn't see his face now that he had his geeky glasses on now, blocking his dark eyes.  
  
The black haired male let out sigh before he crawl toward the end of the mattress, Hyun reach for his sneakers and shove his feet in rush. Ignoring how Hyuk watching him with amused look.  
  
"I won't tell anyone that you like being cuddled, you know?" Hyuk teased behind him, Hyun stopped from tying his shoelaces and lower his head to avoid the taller male from seeing the face he's making right now. His eyes widen and his cheeks burnt.  
  
Hyun click his tongue before replied with low voice, "Fuck off."  
though he sound more like a whisper that Hyuk probably won't hear it if he was distracted enough.  
  
Hyun got up and went for the exit. He stopped a few inch away from the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and look down.  
"But anyway.. I just wanted to say thank you.. for last night." he said, not daring to look back. "I.. Uh, I appreciate that."  
  
Hyuk raised his eyebrows and asked, "Hm? what for?"  
 _He knew what for and he still act dumb, what a cheeky asshole._  
  
  
Hyun's grip on the doorknob tighter, he turn his head toward the other male who sitting crossed leg on the mattress, as expected, Hyuk still had his sinister smile on, as if he was amused to see Hyun's cheeks burnt under his gaze.  
  
"You know what for, You jerk." Hyun spat, sticking his tongue out before swing open the door,  
he almost stumbled and fall flat on his ass when he open the door, Eun were standing outside the door with surprised look plastered on her face. She was holding a red plastic cup and instantly hiding it behind her back when Hyun open the door.  
  
The two stare at each other awkwardly before Eun speak,  
"Good morning." She said, trying to sound natural and she shift uncomfortably from where she's standing.  
  
Hyun blink dumbly at her, he wanted to ask why she was holding a empty plastic cup but decided not to, _don't be nosey Hyun.  
_ "Good morning." Hyun replied, scratching his head with his other hand.  
  
Eun offered him a forced smile before asked, "Is Hyuk awake?"  
  
Hyun nodded and try to walk past her when a voice spoke from inside the security room.  
"Good morning to you too. Are you having fun playing secret agent?"  
  
The red haired girl let out huff sound and puffed her cheek, "I wasn't!" She replied and sent the other male a glare, though she failed to be intimidating no matter how hard she try with her height and round eyes.  
  
Hyuk got up from the mattress and walk toward the exit, he crossed his arm and asked with a smirk, "Then what's the plastic cup for?"  
Eun's face paled before she turn to look at Hyun then toward her older brother.  
  
"I just- Uhhh just wanted to grab water!" She replied, Eun slowly backing away from the boys and dash toward the main room without looking back.  
  
"Well, that's new." Hyuk said, shaking his head as he watch his sister's figure slowly disappearing from his sight.  
  
Hyuk walk pass Hyun and whispered to himself, "She never seem to be interested in what I'm doing before."  
He crooked his head to side before continue making his way toward the main room. Hyun stared at him and silently followed after the silver haired male.  
  


**━━━━━━━**

**  
  
  
**"Since Mr Wook and Hyun already check up on the second floor, i think it's good to move to the third floor." Hyuk said, he drew a few circles on the paper and wrote each of their name, he explained how they need to check on every floor and every room to see if they could find useful stuffs.  
  
Hyun listen boringly, his fingers playing with his earphones wire. Jisu standing next to him, she keep looking at him every now and often with concern look plastered on her face. When he turn to look at her, she would turn away and pretend like she didn't just get caught staring at him.  
  
"Any question?" Hyuk asked, he look up from the papers that spread on the table and swipe his gaze on everyone before stopped on Jisu and Hyun. He raised one of his eyebrow at them before look down and begin to arrange the papers.  
"Well, if nobody got question, then we better be going."  
  
Hyun grab his spear and walk toward the exit, He stopped when a hand grab his wrist from behind. He turn to toward the owner of the hand with his mouth gap open. Jisu had a concern look as she spoke, "Good luck! please get back in one piece." she try to sound as cheerful as she could be, but Hyun can make out how worried she sound, the way her eyebrows rose together and how her hand holding his wrist almost too tightly.  
  
  
Hyun blink at her before replied weakly, "..I will."  
He sound unsure with his tone, but he try to believe that he'll return in one piece.  
  
Jayhun walk toward them and place a hand on Hyun shoulder, giving it a soft squish.  
"Good luck, Hyun." he said with gentle smile.  
  
Hyun give both him and Jisu a faint smile before nodded. "Thank you guys."  
  
The trio exchange a few couple smiles and encourage word before he exit the room.  
  
  


**━━━━━━━**

****"This is the first time he came with us, i thought he was just gonna throw me bone." Hyun whispered to the taller male in front of him, Wook raised one eyebrows at him and chuckle, "Well, that's Hyuk for you. He actually came with us a lot.. before we saved you, of course." He replied, Hyun crooked his head to side like confused puppy before he realized what was the older guy saying and let out weak 'oh'.  
  
He look down to his knuckles as sudden embarrassment and guilt washed over him.  
  
Seeing the younger's mood suddenly change, Wook place a hand on Hyun's head and ruffled his hair.  
"It's not your fault you know? He choose to sacrifice himself to save you. Now that you're here, you better be useful." Wook try to reassure him, Hyun look up at him and nodded.  
  
Wook mentally punched himself when the kicked puppy expression didn't leave the black haired male's face even though he try to convinced him that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"I agreed with Wook."  
  
Hyuk suddenly said behind the other two male, Hyun didn't turn to look at him, instead, he look down at his dirty shoes and continue making way toward the upper stairs.  
  
He knew if he did, he'll be seeing the same sinister smile.  
And he didn't need to see it right now, not when he currently feel guilty that he was the caused of the death of a good man.  
Someone that deserve better, yet he sacrifice himself to save _someone like him_.  
  
  
"We're here." Wook announce, he place a hand on the door knob to the third floor.  
  
He turn to look toward the younger males, Hyun still had the kicked puppy expression plastered on his face, he try to mask it under more bold expression. But the way his knuckles turn white around the spear and sweat drip from his forehead proves that he was only just a highschool kid. Hyuk on the other hand, look smug and casual like he always do. He had one arm wrapped around the fire extinguisher and the other placed on his waist.  
  
He give them one last look before swing open the door,

  
  
"Let's go."


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost make it when a big hand grab his leg from behind, caused him to slip and fall on his face.
> 
> "Fuck!" Hyun scream as his face hit the cold concrete floor, the monster behind him begin to drag him with full force caused the air to knocked out of him.
> 
> "Hyun!" He heard Hyuk yelled from other side of the floor, before he get chance to react, a sharp object get stabbed at the left side of his waist, which probably the monster arm or body part, He didn't care at this point. The only thing that he care was how painful it feel as it stabbed deeper into his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw warning at the middle of this chapter (┬┬﹏┬┬) JHGDHGSJGDS F  
> not much?? just UH you can scroll down if its makes u uncomfortable  
> this is the first time i wrote something like this and I UHH im actually blushed and squirm hard while writing this //cries//  
> im sorry for bad grammar and ALL,, UHH anyway, thank u so much for your support so far :] !! we hit 100+ kudos and it makes me very happy!!

  
  
"Kid!! this way!!"  
  
  
Wook shout from the other side of the floor,  
Hyun's body ache as he sprint toward the older man, he ignoring the headache that begin to pulse inside his head. His ears rang loudly as the loud footprint echoing the floor behind him. It's getting closer.  
  
 _Just a little bit longer, come on, just a little bit longer._  
  
He almost make it when a big hand grab his leg from behind, caused him to slip and fall on his face.  
  
"Fuck!" Hyun scream as his face hit the cold concrete floor, the monster behind him begin to drag him with full force caused the air to knocked out of him.  
  
  
"Hyun!" He heard Hyuk yelled from other side of the floor, before he get chance to react, a sharp object get stabbed at the left side of his waist, which probably the monster arm or body part, He didn't care at this point. The only thing that he care was how painful it feel as it stabbed deeper into his waist.  
  
Hyun screamed louder, his knuckles turn white around his spear as he try to stab the monster with it. His face paled when the monster grab the spear with it spare arm and throw it across the floor.  
  
Dark spot begin to filled his vision as the monster twisted his wound, Hyun try to ignore how his eyes begin to rolled at the back of his head.  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
Hyuk's voice rang inside his head as he suddenly got covered with white powder caused Hyun to coughed.   
Fire extinguisher powder.  
  
 _"Wook!"_  
  
  
  
Hyun didn't move when he feel an arm wrapped around his armpit, dragging him from the monster that begin to thrashed and screamed in front of him. He couldn't see from the powder that begin to filled his lungs and his eyes, but the way Hyuk breathing next to his ears give him comfort, even if it was for a seconds.  
  
  
"Come on, come on." Hyuk said frantically, dragging Hyun as far as he could so the monster couldn't reach them. He place Hyun down carefully on the floor and begin to inspect the black haired male's wound, he lift Hyun's jacket and press his hand on Hyun's wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Come on, man." He said as he press harder, blood still leaking and oozing out his wound. Soaking both Hyun's jacket and Hyuk's hand. Hyuk knew that Hyun will eventually heal with the help of the monster inside of him, but the way Hyun's eyeballs keep rolling, drifting him out of consciousness only make the anxiety growing at pit of his stomach.  
  
  
"Hyuk!" Hyuk's head snap toward the frantic voice, Wook rushed toward them with blood covering him from the head to toe.  
"Come on, let's take him somewhere else." He said, he squatted down next to the silver haired male.  
  
"What about the monster?" Hyuk find himself ask, his hand pressed harder on Hyun's wound.  
  
"I already chased it down, who know that fucker scare of it arm being chopped off." He replied with a smirk, trying to at least erase the worried look off the younger's face. Hyuk stared at him before nodded with faint smile.  
  
Wook look around the corridor, then he look down at unconscious male and back to Hyuk. "Can you carry him?" he asked,  
  
Hyuk raised one eyebrows at him, "Who knew when that fucker will come back, i chase it down right? Not kill him." Wook explained when the leader look confused.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Hyuk replied, he try to lift the unconscious male and grimace when Hyun's blood drip onto the floor underneath them. He flip Hyun to other side and begin to lift him on his back. He try to ignore the warm liquid that begin to soak his shirt, instead, he try to focus on how light the black haired male feel behind him when he lift he off the floor with one motion.  
  
"Let's go." Wook said as he lead the two males toward the stairs,  
  
Maybe it was his body language, or the way his eyebrows would rose together every now so often that Wook suddenly place a hand on his head, ruffle his locks in comfort manner, caused Hyuk to look up with confused expression.  
  
"He'll be fine." Wook said,  
Hyuk try to fight the urge to break, instead, he try to collect the courage left inside his body. Pushing the dark thought that Hyun wouldn't make it, he smiled in return and grab Hyun's leg tighter, holding him close to him.  
  
 _He'll be fine._  
  
  
Hyun's body limp against him, but he can feel Hyun's weak breathing. He try believe that they would be fine.  
  
With one confident smile, he walk forward, passing the older man and said, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
For once. Hyuk feel like he could do everything. He could protect the black haired male from the world that was harming him, for once he feel like he wasn't such a terrible leader. He can do it.  
  
 _He have to do it._

**━━━━━━━**

For a normal person, the stab would kill them instantly. But Hyun's case, it was something else. The monster inside of him won't let anything to kill it host, and it's apply to Hyun too.

Hyun lay on the makeshift mattress, eyes still closed and his body limp. Everyone mutters and exchange word now so often, yet no one daring to step closer more than their comfort, except the person who went along with Hyun, a bandana girl, a panicked brunette, a redhead and a catholic sword man.

"Is he okay?" Jisu asked, she doesn't bother to hide her anxiety as she shifted closer to unconscious Hyun. Yuri place a hand on Hyun's neck, checking his pulse before turn toward Jisu, she had a faint smile as she responded.  
"Yes, as we expected from the infected.. his pulse is normal, he was just unconscious from losing a lot of blood."

"But He will be alright, right?"

Yuri turn away from the brunette toward the owner of the voice, she raised one eyebrows, surprised. The silver haired male standing a few feet away from them with arm crossed, his body lean against the wall behind him. She could hear the concern and anxiety in his voice, though he manage to hide it under his calm demeanor and geeky glasses.

"I believe, He would." she replied. Yuri pulled up the blanket to cover Hyun's lower part, her eyes stopped on Hyun's torso for a seconds. They had to remove the black haired male's jacket to clean his wound, and when they did, she noticed how thin he look. She wondered if he hadn't been eating well before this apocalypse started, and no matter how hard she try not to be nosey, she somehow feel sad and curious when she accidentally saw his arm scars that failed to get hiden under his jacket sleeves.

She wanted to ask, but she knew she should learn her place.

She let out soft sigh and pulled up the cover. Hyun let out soft murmur in his sleep as he turn his head to side, his eyes still shut.

"We should let him rest." Yuri said as she get up from the kneeling position. Jisu eyeing Hyun for last time before Jayhun placed a hand on her shoulder and give her gentle smile.  
"You better be waking up soon or I'm gonna punch you." Jisu said to unconscious Hyun, she squish Hyun's nose before she get up and followed after the bandana girl. Wook give Hyun unreadable expression, he let out sigh and followed after the girls.

Jayhun kneel next to Hyun before he spoke with gentle tone, "Thank you for coming back in one piece."  
he nod his head as respect and got up.

Jayhun stopped a few couple feet away from Hyuk ,he then offered him a smile. Hyuk give him forced smile in return and watch him left.

Eun standing next to him, her eyes filled with curiosity before she spoke, "He will be okay, right??"

Hyuk look down at her with his casual sinister smile plastered on his face ,that one sinister smile that Eun slowly realized, had meaning underneath it. "What are you worried for? You got crush on him or something?" He said, elbowing the red head girl.

"Would you stop that?" Eun rolled her eyes and stick her tongue out,

Hyuk snickers, then he suddenly lowered his head and went silent. Eun watching her older brother mood suddenly change. He look like he was losing in his own thought as his hand shook slightly.

Eun knew this situation very well, she had seen it a few couple time back then when they were in highschool. Hyuk would return back from school and slouch against their sofa, his hand would shook slightly and he would not speak to her for the rest of the day. When Hyuk having a bad day, he would keep it to himself.

When Hyuk become like this, Eun won't say anything. She won't force him to speak or to tell her what was bothering him, instead, she would sit next to him and hold his hand. She would sat silently until Hyuk's hand stop shaking.

And that's what she did, Eun slowly link her hand with him. Hyuk look surprised at first, but he let her.  
"He would be alright." She said in comforting manner, Hyuk turn to look at the unconscious male before turning to look back at the redhead.

He watched her expression change, Eun look like she about to cry when she squish his hand.  
"Thank you for returning in one piece too.. Hyuk." She said, she turn to look somewhere else so he couldn't see the tears that begin to form in her eyes. He smiled in return and squish back,

"You're welcome."

**━━━━━━━**

  
Hyun's body feel numb, he find himself in a pitch dark room when he open his eyes. He try to move his body, to try to move his arm, but his body just wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. _Is he dead?_

Hyun tried to open his mouth, to yell, but nothing came out.

He try to remember, to recall what was happening.

He was running,

His head was throbbing and his whole body was aching, there was a scream before his body crashed onto the floor and his waist got stabbed. There's more noise and yelled before someone wrapped their arm around him, dragging him and yelling to him with desperate and frantic voice. His eyes rolled back as his wound starting to throb and bleeding.

Then he passed out.

He couldn't remember anything else than that.

Wait, so that's mean he's dead huh?

Hyun closed his eyes as he mentally cursing, but, if he's dead then why was this place is so dark? He snap open his eyes again, the room is dark and cold. _Did he die and went to hell instead of heaven?_

But if he went to hell, then why was this place is so cold-

Wait,

His face paled when he realized he was laying on a mattress and his clothes are missing. Now that he feel so exposed, panicked, he try to move again and scream,

"A-Anyone here??" He find himself asking, he let out surprised noise when he manage to speak and continue to move, but his body just motionless. Hyun snap his head to side he hear a footstep echoing the dark room, "H-Hello, anyone?" he asked,

Hyun let out sound of relief when he realized it was the silver haired male, walking toward him with his casual sinister smile.

_Did Hyuk dies too?_

He about to ask when Hyuk suddenly kneel and get on top of him, his eyes widen and his mouth gap open. "What are you- Mmmh-"  
His brain almost do a backflip when he realized that the other male were kissing him.

Hyun try to turn his head to side but he couldn't when Hyuk place a hand on his chin and turn his face toward him with force, he let out gasp when Hyuk's other hand placed on his waist. Taking it as advantages, the silver haired male smirked and deepen the kiss.

Hyun's face burnt and he couldn't breathe, _what is happening??_

He can feel Hyuk's hand moving from his waist to his chest, his fingers give it a little squish that caused Hyun to let out gasp between his lips and moan. His eyes widen and watered. He turn away from the silver haired male and shivered when Hyuk lowered his head and nibble on his ear.

"Hyun." He heard Hyuk whispered in his ear, "Look at me."

Hyun bite his bottom lips and closed his eyes, he let out gasp when Hyuk's finger toying with his left nipple.   
"Hyun." Hyuk repeated, he begin to suck on the black haired male's ear caused his whole body to shiver. 

Hyun let out breathless moan when Hyuk's other hand that wasn't toying with his chest creeping on his thigh, Hyun find himself trying to catch his breath when Hyuk raised up his head. He stare down at Hyun's trembling figure underneath him, Hyun's cheeks burnt and he struggle to breathe. With sinister smile still plastered on his face, Hyuk spoke,  
"Hyun, I love you."

Hyun's snap his head to look at the silver haired male on top of him with wide eyes, he couldn't believe his ear.  
 _Wait is he dreaming?_

_"I love you."_ Hyuk repeated himself and lowered his head to kiss him for the second time, before their lips connected,

Hyun got up with frantic breath and scream loudly, " **Ahh!!!** " he raise both of his arm as defense.

He is sweating bucket and his body couldn't stop from trembling, he try to catch his breath and calm down but his heart almost stopped when he noticed that the silver haired male were sitting crossed leg on the mattress he was laying on, Hyuk was holding a book and he looked as surprised as him. **_Wait? Is he just..dreaming?_**

Hyuk open his mouth to say something when the door of the room suddenly barge open, Jisu holding her baseball bat and she look like she were ready to crack open someone's head in second.

"What's wrong?? What happen??" She asked frantically, Jayhun rushed behind her with his sword ready.

Hyuk look stunned, he place the book he were holding on the mattress and raised one of his arm in defense manner, "Nothing happen." he replied.

"Then why i heard someone's screaming??" Jisu raise her baseball bat higher, Jayhun lowered his sword behind her and look around the room with worried look.

She then look toward Hyun who look like he was just seeing ghost, he's sweating and paled. His eyes doesn't leave from the silver haired male's figure.

"He's awake?" Jayhun asked behind Jisu, he place a hand on Jisu's and lowered her weapon.

"Apparently yeah, but he screamed before he did." Hyuk explained, Hyun still looking at him like he just grew two head.

"Did you do something to him?" Jisu asked with a glare, Hyuk raised one eyebrow at her before replied, "He just woke up."  
The brunette about to leash toward the silver haired male when Jayhun stand between them,  
"Okay, can we settle down, Please? Hyun just woke up and we wouldn't want to startled him." he said,

Jisu's knuckles turn white around her baseball bat, she glare at Hyuk before lowered her head and her weapon. "...Right."

Jayhun let out sigh of relief, he then turn toward the two males who's sitting on the mattress, he kneel next to the black haired male and place a hand on Hyun's shoulder. Hyun turn to look at him with his mouth gap open,

Jayhun lick his lips before he asked with gentle tone, "Are you okay? Can you see how many finger i were holding?"  
he hold out peace pose, which only get Hyun's blink confusedly at him as response.

Jisu facepalm herself and shook her head slightly, "He wasn't blind, Jayhun, i swear to God."

Jayhun give her apologetic smile and turn back to Hyun, "I was just trying to make sure."  
Jisu bite her inner cheek and crouching next to the catholic man, "Did he do something to you?" Jisu asked, she turn to give Hyuk a glare and turn to look at Hyun with concern look plastered on her face.

Hyun closed his mouth and lowered his head, Jisu almost thought that what she was thinking was right when she noticed how Hyun's cheeks suddenly burnt. She couldn't see Hyun's face because of his long bangs but she could make out how he actually look embarrassed than scared.

She turn to look at Hyuk, which the other male just shrug and stretch his limb, he look as clueless as them.

Wait, this is weird.

What's actually happening between them two?


End file.
